


Don't Believe What You See

by TeitoxAkashi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: But basically you vote for what will happen?, Horror, Second POV, Voting? Idk what this is, You as Yamamoto Takeshi, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: You were walking home in the dark alone, having to stay back for practice. It was a good day, but it wasn’t anymore the moment you took a step into the dark alley.





	1. Dark Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I wrote this kind of fic so yeah- ~~Also I'm going to kill myself with second pov~~
> 
> Basically, you are Yamamoto Takeshi. The scene after the next will be decided by you guys where the scene with the highest votes will be published.
> 
> The votes closing date will be announced in each chapter after a period of time, so be sure to check the end notes. However, updates will not be frequent/ according to the ending dates as I might not have time to write it. ~~Heck I might not even finish this but who knows.~~
> 
> So with that said, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning: There might be Gore or Graphic Violence or Horror

You were walking home in the dark alone, having to stay back for practice. You were tired but satisfied even though it would be the last time you were going for the practice. You had decided to quit after all. You couldn’t possibly cope with classes, the mafia ‘game’ and baseball practice all at once. A sacrifice needed to be made. Surprisingly enough, you didn’t feel bad giving up on baseball. You wondered why.

You hummed a song under your breath, taking a short cut as you shifted the baseball bat on your shoulder. You had left Shigure Kintoki at home, seeing that the bat your best friend’s tutor gave can shift into a katana, for whatever reason you never contemplated.

It was a good day, but it wasn’t anymore the moment you took a step into the dark alley.

  1. _**A man stood at the side of the wall, smoking, figure shadowed.**_
  2. _**A creature stood at the end of the dark alley, growl rumbling with flames heavy in the air.**_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Votes close on: **29 August 2018** Closed  
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


	2. Don't Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. A man stood at the side of the wall, smoking, figure shadowed, 5
> 
> 2\. A creature stood at the end of the dark alley, growl rumbling with flames heavy in the air, 2
> 
> First option it is!
> 
>  
> 
> **I've forgotten to mention but the votes will be accumulated from AO3, Tumblr and Wattpad**

_**A man stood at the side of the wall, smoking, figure shadowed** _

You paused and narrowed your eyes at the man. Something was not right with him. You couldn’t put a finger to it, but everything about the shadowed figure screamed danger at you. Your grip tightened on the handle of the bat, your smile strained as you stopped humming. You could had walked away from the alley to where light was brighter, but you didn’t.

You continued walking, feigning oblivious. It was one of the things that you were good at, but you doubted it the moment you saw the man. You carefully walked passed him, forcing yourself not to tense up when you moved in front of him. A good meter away, you heaved slightly in relief that the man ignored you.

“Hey.” You tensed up. “You dropped this.” You turned and saw him picking up your baseball gloves. True to what he said, you did indeed drop it. Cursing yourself internally, you smiled and reached over. “Thank you-“ Your word died at the back of your throat when he stood straight.

  1. _**You ran.**_
  2. _**You froze.**_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Votes close on: **9 September 2018**
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


	3. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. You ran. [3]  
> 2\. You froze. [2]

**_You ran_ **

The man, no, that creature has no eyes, socket void. Its mouth was stitched up and yet, it was talking. It was _talking to you_. Talking and slowly moving closer, a hand reaching out to grab you. You yelped and ran, sprinted down the street. You panted, fear and adrenaline buzzing in your system.

(You failed to notice the fog that gathered in the air as you ran back home.)

You dared not to look back, for you were scared that you would see it chasing you like the ghosts in movies. You chanted prayers, chanted for God’s protection and couldn’t be happier to see the gates of your home, where you would be safe and with your father.

You didn’t waste any time and ran in, slamming the door shut and leaned against it, breathing heavily. You wiped your forehead with shaky, cold hands, still muttering prayers as you were not willing to let it go. Biting your lips, you decided to peek out and see if it had followed you back. You crouched down and looked through the very small gap between the door and floor. There was no one.

You slumped in relief. Standing up, you were about to shout that you were home, but you noticed something.

  1. _**It was quiet.**_
  2. _**It was dark.**_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Votes close on: ???
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
